Sex on the beach
by Krakenknight
Summary: Kari goes to beach with her brother and Mimi. Sequel to Kamiya carols Lemon as they come.


**Hi all, another short little story this time it's a sequel set about a year before tri to my previous story Kamiya carols.**

 **I think it stands pretty well, but let me know if you want to see a part two.**

The swimsuit had been a very bad idea, or a very good one. It depended on your point of view.

For Kari Kamiya it had been a very bad idea, as far as her brother was concerned it was an excellent idea.

Everyone got an eye full of the slim white bikini that barely covered Kari's new curves, something that the young girl of been developing in the year and change since the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

That was right until Mimi had noticed and the whole swimsuit shopping trip had happened. Kari smiled a little bit to herself at that, out of all their friends only Mimi knew her secret, it hadn't been intentional, Mimi just had a tendency to show up unannounced like a wild breeze flowing through town. What Mimi hadn't expected to find upon visiting her good friends Kari and Tai was the older of the two siblings buried balls deep in the younger one, both moaning insatiable incest on full display.

Kari blushed a little bit, remembering how Mimi had reacted to this sinful sibling symbiosis with a little clap of surprise followed by a lot of awkward redressing and subsequent undressing again once Mimi decided that she thought the sibling's relationship was extremely arousing and Kari not wanting to risk being told on had discovered that she wasn't as straight as she thought she was.

Mimi had been insatiable and while they were not in a formal relationship of any sort every time the girl was in Japan, Kari had found herself reaching new depths of depravity with the pink haired princess. Last time she'd visited she'd brought a strap on she bought in Akihabara and it spent a good two hours taking the Chosen Of Light on her journey she hadn't expected, soaring between her two lovers on the wings of pleasure.

Mimi had bought her suit and she could almost feel the eyes on her and Mimi as the two girls walked along the beach in their identical white string bikinis.

It wasn't a very crowded beach, the three of them had taken the train out early in the morning to get as far away from Tokyo as possible, out here they would just three friends as far as anyone else knew and that was exactly what they were aiming for. Kari had already gotten immensely aroused when about an hour into the train ride out of Tokyo. Tai had sat her on his lap and the two sinful siblings had enjoyed a very sensual hour of explosive teasing and playing until they had finally arrived at the small coastal town they were visiting.

It was then that Mimi had led Kari to go and get changed, Kari was surprised almost sexually frustrated that the pinkette hadn't tried anything while they were getting undressed but she was obviously saving that for later.

Mimi had more to show off, for Kari was a growing girl and felt sure she'd be giving Mimi more than fair competition. The two sauntered up to Tai, watching the boy's jaw drop as he took in the sight of these two perfect partners. 'Tai didn't look too bad himself.' mused Kari, placing a hand on her slight hip as she watched Tai try to conceal his erection. The leader of the Chosen was thin but muscular, a true athlete. Kari herself was feeling quite hot under the collar at the sight of him and it was only Mimi taking both their hands that led the siblings out of their trance.

"I'm glad that my taste appeals to you Mr. Kamiya, but I'm going to need some attention too," she intoned turning to give him a light kiss before reaching down and copping a feel strategically.

Kari rolled her eyes it was good to see that Mimi wasn't going to blab their secret but it didn't stop her from being a little bit selfish and self-involved as always.

First, they had to put suncream on, and Kari was actually amazed that her brother had the presence of mind not to take them right then and there. To his credit, he still behaved like a perfect gentleman, his large hands barely lingering in the small of Kari's back where she had undone the strap to torment him.

In fact, they almost did give in to temptation, once Tai had started on her legs and his hands had wrapped around the globes of her rear, Kari was almost certain she'd succeeded until Mimi splashed them both from the water line.

The spell broken, the two siblings began to focus on Mimi chasing her as she let go of their hands leading the trio into the icy water with a shriek.

Kari giggled incessantly as the three of them splashed in the water enjoying the contrast of hot sun on the cold water before shrieking in delight when her brother decided that he had enough teasing and picked up both girls one over each shoulder and carried them back to the beach.

Mimi smirked in that knowing way that she did all too well as Tai carried them both behind a large set of dark rocks, both girls feeling hot from the anticipation as Tai set them down and immediately began ripping Mimi's clothes off with the ferocity of a jungle animal.

Lips meeting ferociously, Mimi kissed Tai hard his tongue in hers, wrestling just like the bodies of their owners, Mimi moving her hand down to free his erection while Kari watched with mild jealousy as Mimi jerked her brother off.

The two teenagers continued to play a little bit longer before Tai turned his attentions to his sister. As a unified tag team Mimi slid down on her knees as Tai grabbed his sister, pulling her to him, pressing her body to his, thoroughly enjoying molesting her body.

He groaned as Mimi placed her strawberry lips around his sensitive member, thrusting forward as he moved to kiss Kari, hard hands now exploring her exposed nipples with his deft and delicate fingers.

"Keep it down, do you want someone to find us here?" he purred, nibbling on her neck as Mimi continued her incessant bobbing, sucking in time with Tai's tweaking clearly loving how Kari moaned in pleasure to his every touch "Or does my perverted little sister want us to be found?" Tai growled darkly, his hand moving down and swiftly freeing Kari's own sex from its soaking captivity.

Kari was about to say something when she felt the experienced digit of her friend slipping inside her with practiced precision. Mimi, having taken Tai out of her mouth, was proceeding to stroke him hard and fast with one hand while slipping the other inside Kari's delicate privates, a long-nailed thumb slipping to finger Kari's love button making the other girl cry out in pleasure.

"You're one to talk Tai," cooed Mimi, her reddish hair flapping slightly as she aggressively played with both of the Kamiya siblings, loving the grunts and wails of pleasure both were exhibiting with every passing moment.

"You both look pretty perverted to me, now go ahead to show me how bad you both are." She egged, grinning slightly as she placed her Kari soaked hand between her lips.

Tai was all too eager to take that hint. He pulled away from Kari just enough to grasp her by the waist and bend her over a nearby rock. Kari grunted slightly as the cold stone massaged her belly with light prickles as she felt her lover explore her now naked body.

She almost didn't notice when Mimi slipped in front of her, grasping her ears and guiding her towards the Sincerity chosen's boiling honeypot.

Kari groaned as she felt her brother enter her from behind. Loving the way in which he manhandled her bum, pushing it deeper into Mimi's neatly trimmed and sculpted sex. Mimi in turn grasped Kari's head bucking her hips in time with Tai, forcing Kari to take more of them with each successive push.

Kari loved being in the middle, lapping eagerly at Mimi, almost drowning in her juices as Tai thumped into her from behind. The slap of flesh and the groans of pleasure flying fast and furiously between them as all three began rapidly approaching orgasm. Tai was the first to lose his cool and Kari squealed as she felt her brother's hot molten seed flowing inside her. Normally he pulled out but they were too excited today, not that she cared, she couldn't be happier than when she felt him spurt inside her, her own orgasm crashing over her like a wave of sparking lightning.

She briefly wondered if she was turning into a nymphomaniac as Mimi began to drown her with another squirt of pleasure, sweet juices mingling in Kari's mouth and covering the girls face as her brother filled her insides.

She slid off the rock lying in the sand, watching as Mimi got to her knees and began reviving Tai for a second round.

There was a glint, something bright was reflecting Kari's eye, causing the young teen to shift slightly, other eye still half on Tai currently plunging into a prone Mimi, all attempts at subtlety forgotten as they rutted like hungry animals

Lying there, juices pooling from her well used sex, Kari was the first to notice that the threesome had an audience, she shook her head the haze of the orgasm dulling her senses just enough to stop her from crying out as familiar lavender hair streaked out of sight.

It was then with horror that she remembered why they had chosen this town for their little getaway.

It was small, isolated… and Yolei's family rented a cottage on the beach…

 _This was going to be an interesting vacation_


End file.
